


Dick Down Your Throat

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Lucille mention, Negan - Freeform, Negan One Shot, Negan Thirst Squad, Negan x Female Reader, Negan x Reader - Freeform, Negan's potty mouth, No Fluff, No Spoilers, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Smut one shot, Suicide mention, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, murder mention, possible kinky shit, the walking dead - Freeform, the walking dead one shot, twd, x Reader, you're one of negan's wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: Pure, nasty yet beautiful, Negan x reader smut! And yes, reader is one of Negan's wives. ;)





	Dick Down Your Throat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smutty one shot that my friend suggested that I write. I decided to keep it as female reader so others can enjoy. I hope you all enjoy! :)

You wait inside of The Sanctuary for Negan to return from his run to Alexandria and The Hilltop. He seemed to be in a good mood when he first set out, but things could easily go sour. And when things went sour, he came home angry. Negan being angry meant that he needed to vent, either by yelling or a good fucking. More often than not, it was fucking. He never really cycled through which wife he wanted to have sex with, of course it was the one (or couple) that consented. However, it just so happens that you're his favorite wife.

Negan does play favoritism, which is a God awful trait that anyone could have. But during the apocalypse, you concluded that it doesn't really matter. We're all going to die someday, be it by a walker, Lucille, or another group. Maybe even by your own hands, your own means. You lived your life to the fullest, each day as if it were your last. 

When Negan asked if you would be one of his wives, you didn't hesitate to say yes. It meant that he would spoil you, like he does with the rest. You said yes to have a better life than the workers. You had gotten along easily with everyone, especially his wives. Not to mention, ever since you had joined The Sanctuary you found Negan extremely attractive. It's always been hard for you to keep your eyes off of him and out of your thoughts. Some nights while you laid in bed, you would pleasure yourself thinking of him. What his hands could do, how talented his mouth is, how big his dick is. You wanted to know more about him and do things with him. You would let him do anything to you. You needed him inside of you. Being his wife, his favorite one, granted you this many times. 

The truck rolled up to the gates. Though a distance away, you tried to see Negan's face to calculate what his mood might be. He's too far away to see.

The door flings open and Negan walks in, a livid look on his face. "Oh shit," you think. You begin to wonder what had happened or who pissed him off this time.

He reaches one of the metal tables and violently bashes Lucille against it. 

"Those Alexandrian fuckers are going to pay! Rick, Daryl, the widow... they're all going to pay!" He begins observing everyone in the room. Everyone is staring at him. "They. Will. Die!" He smacks Lucille off of the table with every word. He makes eye contact with you, his eyes searing into your soul. He swings Lucille up in your direction, "You, Y/N. With me. Now." He wasn't messing around. He had no reason to be upset with you, that much you knew. Maybe some angry sex was in order?

You walked over to him, all eyes now on you. "Back to work," he ordered the workers. 

You follow Negan out of the main room into the corridors. The general direction he was taking you in was leading to his room. He hardly ever let anyone into his room, even his wives. If he let anyone in, it was to scream at them or for more "personal" matters. Thinking it was the latter, your stomach flipped in rejoice. 

Your guess was correct. He opens the bedroom door, motioning you in and follows you. He closes the door with a slam and locks it quickly. 

As he begins setting Lucille down and taking off his jacket, you ask, "What happened?" in a quiet voice. You weren't nervous, nor really cautious. It's as if your body went into shy mode when you were turned on around him. He reads people very easily, and you had never been too great at hiding your body language or facial expressions. 

Removing his glove, which is oddly seductive, he turns to you and gives you that beautiful toothy grin. His smile alone could get your panties soaked. 

"They're just pissing me off. As usual. And I plan to kill them. We had a deal - they give us half their shit, and all is well. But Alexandria didn't have shit, so we hardly got shit. Same with Hilltop." He tosses his glove onto his desk. He sits in the chair and begins to remove his boots. 

"It's better than nothing, though. How often do you visit them, Negan?" You sit on the side of the bed, studying him to see how he reacts. 

"As often as we need to, darling. Why do you ask?" He slightly laughs at your question, making you think it was stupid to ask. 

"It's probably stupid that I asked or that I'm about to suggest something. You're going to do what you want to, but you need to think of everyone else here, too." 

"It isn't stupid. You're smart, hun. I always want to hear what you've got to say. What's your suggestion?" he questions as he sits back in the chair, slumping slightly and resting his hands across his lap all while a curious look plays on his face.

"Well I know your visits have no set schedule, but maybe you should set one. Give them some time to grow more crops and collect more goods. So they have enough for themselves and us." He scratches his beard at your suggestion. "Negan," he looks up and into your eyes again, this time a softer look. "The more of them you kill, the less they're able to give to us. And... don't you loathe some of the workers here? You could have them do runs for us. I know which ones you hate... We won't be missing anything special without them. Shit, they hardly do anything around here. They only benefit themselves."

The smile pulling at the corners of his mouth tells you that he approves of your devious idea. You claim victory in your mind, to which a gentle smile appears on your expression.

He puts his hand in his lap again and laughs. "Shit. Darling, you are abso-fuckin-lutely right!" He stands and walks over to you. "What did I do to deserve a smart girl like you?" He bends down to your level and plants a needy kiss on your lips. His tongue begs for entrance, to which you accept. 

Your arms snake their way around his neck as he gently pushes you back onto his mattress. He trails his kisses down onto your neck, switching between small pecks and using his tongue to ignite the fire within your stomach. He knows that he drives you crazy, and he knows exactly what to do. You let out a little whimper. He notices and looks up at you, smiling and telling you, "Take your clothes off. C'mon." He helps you off the bed and eases you out of your clothing. 

When you're completely naked, his hands roam your body, grabbing at your breasts and pinching your nipples. You work on getting him naked which is done in no time. 

You reach your hand down and grab a hold of his hard member. You start to pump him and he moans into every desperate kiss that he gives you. 

"Goddamn. Sit on my lap." He orders, grabbing your waist and turning you with him. He sits on the bed and pulls you down with him. His cock is against your soaking folds, the feeling making you moan and become more needy to have him inside of you.

He notices the shift in your body language. "You want me, baby girl?" He looks down at your hips to see that you're grinding against him. 

"Yes. I need you, Negan. I want you inside of me." He looks up to you, his hands resting on your hips, "Come on, sweetheart. Ride my cock then. You've done it before, don't be shy."

You moan at his words before sliding yourself onto him, down his entire length easily. He groans at the feeling of your tight pussy constricting his cock.

You start slow, moving your hips a bit and slowly rising and falling. 

"You can do better than that, girl. I know you can."

You begin to mercilessly bounce up and down on his dick at an unforgiving pace. This catches him off guard and he lets out a loud moan. "Y/N!" he shouts as he grabs onto your hips with a tighter grip. "That's what the fuck I'm talking about," he says through gritted teeth. 

Your moans are louder and the more you fuck yourself with his cock, the closer to your orgasm you become.

"Y'know what, baby? I've got an idea." 

Before you can ask what his idea is, he swiftly picks you up without faltering. With your arms around his neck and his hands on your ass to keep your supported, he pins you against the wall. 

You cry out in surprise. He supports you as he begins to slam into you. His hands free from your ass, he makes you wrap your legs around him. His hands grab onto your wrists, pulling them harshly away from his neck. His next move has butterflies swimming around in your stomach.

Still thrusting into you, he pins your arms above your head. His mouth finds your neck, giving it kisses and occasionally licking down to your collar bone.

Every move he makes causes you to gasp in pleasure. "Negan. Holy shit, Negan."

Your eyes flutter closed. The only things you're able to focus on are his movements and his voice. 

"I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard on my dick." Another rough thrust makes you cry out in pleasure.

"Make a fucking mess on my cock, sweetheart." You moan and curse at how dirty his words are. "Fuckin' hell."

You're a panting, sweating mess. 

"Your cunt around my cock is a feeling that I'll never get tired of."

"Negan!" You want to feel him and hold him close, but his hands are still gripping onto your wrists, holding them above your head. 

You try to use your legs to pull Negan closer, but he refuses and, instead, gives you the roughest thrust yet.

He gets close to your ear, and in that deep, sexy voice of his, says, "Your pussy is my favorite. I think I just might only fuck you from now on."

Gasping, panting, almost breathless. The pleasure in your core is building up.

"You know how to take a dick. I fuckin' adore how you take my dick." He pauses. "Takin' it like a champ!"

"Jesus, Negan!!" You scream, sure enough everyone knows what you're doing by now. But, it was to be expected. Your orgasm washes over you and you constrict around him, causing him to moan your name. 

"Y/N. Hell, you're going to make me cum." 

He releases your wrists, one hand grabbing your neck and pulling it to his mouth. He showers your neck in more kisses. Breaking the contact to say, "I want you to take my load in your mouth like the good girl you are." 

His words are so fucking dirty. His movements are so damn rough. And you're loving every moment of it.

His pace begins to become unsteady and his breathing is quickening, becoming heavier.

"Fuckin' Christ, darling!" He drops your legs to the floor, pulling out of you and forcing you onto your knees. You open your eyes to look up at him. Your mouth is open and ready for his load. He jerks himself off and grabs your hair.

Without notice, he shoves his dick into your mouth and into your throat. He curses and grunts, growling your name a few times through out his release.

"You'd better not disappoint me. Swallow every. Last. Bit." He fucks your throat until he's sure you've swallowed it all.

He pulls out and falls backwards onto the bed, panting and breathing still heavy. Still a bit dazed from his cock in your throat, you get up and join him. 

"Every last bit, Negan. Thank you." He brings his arm up to rest it under your head.

He laughs a bit then speaks, "I just slipped my dick down your throat and you thanked me for it!"


End file.
